1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a ventilation duct that includes a casing which is internally lined with at least one insulation panel, and also pertains to the panel in question.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation panels which are traditionally used to line the interior of ventilation ducts generally come in the form of a felt material or mat of mineral wool (glass wool or rock wool) possibly covered with a sheet of mineral material (for example, a fabric or voile of glass) or a sheet of aluminum on its "internal" side (the side which will be on the side of the air passage in the duct) and/or on the side opposite the latter. This sheet allows one, for example, to avoid erosion of the felt material made of mineral wool and/or to impart to it certain thermal, mechanical and/or acoustical properties.
In the known ventilation ducts, the insulation panel(s) is installed by gluing or nailing to the interior of the duct, these installations being sometimes time consuming and not very practical (especially installation by gluing). The insulation panels can also be assembled by using shaped sections which hold these panels in a stable position inside the duct. Such assemblies of panels and shaped sections are described in the patent DE 1 679 519. The panels are installed side-by-side in the duct in such a way as to ensure good insulation and to define the circulation channel of the duct. Known ducts, however, frequently experience problems of wear and/or insulation (problems of air tightness, condensation, particularly when these ducts are used in air conditioning installations--creation of thermal bridges and so forth) at places of contact of the panels with one another, particularly at the junction of consecutive panels on the same side of the duct.